


Ничего нет лучше родственников

by chubush



Series: Ghostwheel [1]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колесо-Призрак пытается разобраться в своей семье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего нет лучше родственников

**1**

_Место действия: Отражение Истридиан_

Призрачная буря была редкостью в этих местах. Снег шел не из туч, он просто возникал в вышине и оттуда сыпался на землю. Хотя до земли не долетал нескольких сантиметров — разворачивался и летел обратно в небо. Мерлин брел по широкой дороге к Беседке Злоснов. Он появился в этом Отражении, чтобы встретиться с Корвином. На повороте перед последним подъемом он заметил серого шестиногого ящера и понял, что его опередили.

Подойдя ближе, Мерлин приветственно кивнул Моргенштерну. Догадаться, что это он, было легко, ящеры в этом мире имели белый, рыжий или зеленый окрас, но не серый.

— Интересно, какое обличье тебе ближе, Моргенштерн? Конь или ящер? Обличье ящера, на мой взгляд, лучше отражает твой характер.

Ящер плотоядно облизнулся. Мерлин улыбнулся, успокаивающе поднял руки и сменил тему.

— Как ты считаешь, этих двоих лучше не беспокоить сейчас?

Моргенштерн согласно прикрыл глаза.

— Тогда дам им еще несколько минут.

— С кем ты разговариваешь, пап?

Мерлин обернулся. В воздухе переливался Колесо-Призрак.

— Знакомься, это Моргенштерн, практически член королевской семьи Амбера.

— Как-то он не похож.

— А по-моему, вылитый. Вне этого Отражения он — конь Джулиана.

— А.

Выводы получались у Призрака лучше всего.

— Он и мой родственник, получается.

Моргенштерн страдальчески засопел и отвернулся, у Мерлина вырвался смешок.

— Несомненно.

Призрак взмыл в воздух, потанцевал со снежинками и вновь спустился к отцу.

— Я давно хотел уточнить. Братья Корвина — Рэндом, Джулиан, Бенедикт, Джерард — они же мои дедушки?

— Да.

— Отлично. Тогда у меня еще есть и бабушки.

Очередной вывод заставил Мерлина подавиться воздухом. Пока он приходил в себя, Призрак считал:

— Бабушка Вайол, бабушка Льювилла, бабушка Фиона, бабушка Флора...

Каждое перечисление наполняло Мерлина весельем вперемешку со священным ужасом.

— Сынок, послушай моего совета. Никогда — запомни! — никогда не называй королеву и принцесс Амбера бабушками.

— Они будут против?

— Да. Особенность женской логики.

Пару минут они предавались своим мыслям. Мерлин думал о том, сколько еще дать времени Корвину и Джулиану. Призрак пытался найти место сведениям о женской логике. Моргенштерн начал дремать.

Наконец, Призрак закончил размещать важные сведения и нашел себе новое занятие.

— Мне пришло в голову, кто еще может не знать о нашем родстве! Передавай дедушкам привет.

Он испарился. Призрачный снег между тем пошел сильнее. Мерлин поежился и стал подниматься по склону. Спустя несколько шагов он почувствовал контакт по карте, откликнулся. Мэндор, как всегда, загадочно улыбался.

— Мерлин, нам нужно поговорить.

— Я еще не встретился с Корвином. Подождешь?

— Интересно, в таких ситуациях у тебя всегда Амбер на первом месте. Ты не забыл, кто ты?

— Забудешь тут. Давай руку, шантажист. Отцу все равно есть, чем заняться.

Моргенштерн блаженно прикрыл глаза. Наконец-то... Тишину нарушало только шуршание призрачных снежинок.

**2**

_Место действия: Окрестности Пути Корвина_

Пустая каменная равнина удивленно внимала громким звукам. Гости здесь бывали редко, их не ждали и потому были всегда рады.

Призрак крутился и радостно частил:

— Послушай, все просто, мой папа — Мерлин, а твой — Корвин.

Путь Корвина помедлил с ответом секунду, а потом согласился:

— Можно сказать и так.

— Значит мы — родственники!

— Логично. Я получаюсь твой дядя.

— Ура, еще один родственник осознал свое родство со мной!

Мерцание Пути Корвина стало обманчиво скромным и невзрачным. Он проговорил:

— Кстати, тут недавно побывал Логрус. Тебя искал.

— Пусть ищет дальше.

— А ведь он знает о нашей семье больше остальных.

Призрак задумчиво подпрыгнул, исчез и снова появился.

— Что тебе пообещали за уговоры?

— Какой ты подозрительный. Я же посередине. Чтобы сохранять равновесие, есть два пути — либо не общаться ни с кем, либо играть то на одной стороне, то на другой. Стороны с этим смирились.

— А я какая сторона?

— Твой отец — властитель Хаоса.

— Он, как мы выяснили, и твой брат.

— Туше.

— Ладно, я поговорю с Логрусом. Но только ради тебя.

— Спасибо. Ты исключительный. Доброта нашей семье обычно не свойственна.

— Это всего лишь общепринятая поза.

— Готов поспорить.

— Я к Логрусу. Поспорим в другой раз.

**3**

_Место действия: Где-то в Хаосе_

— Логрус!

На голос Призрака выплыл Знак Логруса. В его голосе ожидание смешивалось с торжеством.

— Ты пришел.

— Тебе стоит сказать за это спасибо моему дяде.

— Какому именно?

— Пути Корвина. Сегодня я помог ему осознать наше родство.

— Родственники... Это для тебя важно?

— Очень.

— И много ли у тебя родственников среди людей?

— Много. Корвин и, соответственно, вся королевская семья Амбера — Рэндом, Вайол, Мартин, Джулиан...

Логрус перебил его злым шипением.

— Ты так предвзят. Твоя семья не только в Амбере. Я бы сказал, что не столько.

— А, ты про Хаос, ну здесь у меня тоже есть родственники. Только они еще об этом не знают. И я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы узнали. Когда ты удивляешь самим фактом своего существования, это важный козырь.

— Да, в свое время я неправильно оценил твою сущность.

Призрак издал хихикающий звук.

— Все ошибаются. Это все, что ты хотел сказать? Так я пошел.

— Подожди. Я хотел подарить тебе подарок.

— Подарок?

— Я обещаю не причинять тебе вреда. Ты знаешь, мне важно сохранить хорошие отношения с Мерлином.

Призрак чуть отлетел.

— Не скажу, что ты меня убедил. Сначала говоришь про подарок, потом пугаешь.

— Ты боишься меня?

В голосе Логруса слышалось искреннее удивление. Даже слишком искреннее.

— Дари свой подарок, но после этого я уйду.

Щупальце Логруса осторожно приблизилось к сияющему кольцу, чуть помедлило и без труда прошло сквозь его потоки. И еще раз. Призрак затопило удовольствие, он дрожал и с трудом воспринимал слова.

— Я предок всех Домов Хаоса. Но я не хочу быть просто предком для тебя.

Усилием воли Призрак отлетел на безопасное (как ему казалось) расстояние.

— А кем ты хочешь быть?

— Твоим партнером.

— Ты не говоришь больше про космическое величие. Я впечатлен.

Логрус расплылся щупальцами во все стороны, потом замер, зная, что не сможет удержать.

— Не уходи, сначала ответь.

— Тебе нужно научиться задавать вопросы. Если что — ты знаешь, где меня найти.

**4**

_Место действия: Покои Мерлина_

Оставшись в одиночестве, Мерлин налил себе зеленого искристого вина. После разговора с Мэндором он чувствовал себя разбитым. Какие-то обрывки чувств и мыслей бродили в голове. Как все нелепо и бестолково получилось! Мерлин уставился на внезапно опустевший бокал и потянулся за бутылкой.

— Папа!

Рядом возник Призрак.

— Да?

— Я не знал, к чему могут привести разговоры о семье.

— О, семья для нас — источник проблем.

— Я это уже понял.

Призрак немного помолчал, а потом нехотя выдал:

— У меня как раз проблема.

— Расскажи. Может, помогу. Не думаю, что твоя проблема больше моей.

— Логрус хочет быть моим партнером.

Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и отставил бокал.

— Я определенно ошибался. Проблема похожа, но Мэндор не идет в сравнение с Логрусом.

— И что делать?

— Понять, чего хочешь ты сам. И не идти на поводу у тех, кто знает, что для тебя лучше.

— Хороший совет. Спасибо. И похоже, это совет не только мне.

Светящейся полоской Призрак обвился вокруг руки Мерлина и замер, размышляя о своих желаниях. А Мерлин налил в бокал вина и поднял его за сообразительных детей.


End file.
